Fragmentos del Pasado
by Alva Elizabeth
Summary: Nimueh reflexiona su vida, su pasado, y su muerte, Su nombre que alguna vez fue venerado,convertida en títere del destino, el destino había destruido todo lo que ella era, borrando su historia y sus hechos.


Fragmentos del pasado

_Este fic participa en el fandom de Merlín en el reto "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms._

_Disclaimer: Reconozco que esta serie no es mía, y los derechos pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC_

Su nombre que alguna vez fue venerado, ahora no era más que una maldición, ella había sido un títere del destino, el destino había destruido todo lo que ella era, borrando su historia, sus hechos, ella ahora era simplemente la persona que había iniciado la purgación, la bruja malvada y mezquina.

¿Es difícil imaginar que ella alguna vez fue dulce, amable, gentil? Bien, es difícil porque no era verdad, Ella era hermosa, agraciada, arrogante, mientras gobernó la isla la lleno de belleza y opulencia.

Ella era dominante y atrevida, en consonancia con su energía, le gustaba ser respetada, y trabajaba para obtener ese respeto.

La isla de los Bienaventurados se había convertido en el hogar de Nimueh desde que ella podía recordar, como muchas otras candidatas para sacerdotisas, la tomaron de los brazos de su familia para iniciar sus estudios como futura sacerdotisa, era una carrera y una competencia, tenias que ser mejor o quedarías atrás y avandonada.

Ella no recuerda mucho de su antigua familia, eran nobles, pero cuando una persona decide dedicarse a las artes de la hechicería, pierde generalmente su nombre de familia, era una antigua tradición que no recuerda cuando empezó.

Eso, y la obsesión de Uther con la nobleza lo llevo a pensar que los hechiceros no podían nacer de cuna noble.

Nimueh ha pasado mucho tiempo reflexionando, es lo único que puede hacer, pensar mientras pasea por la isla una vez llena de esplendor y belleza. Morgause dijo que la magia era más fuerte en el pasado, eso era una mentira, la magia era la única constante, lo único que había perdurado a lo que alguna vez fue un centro orgulloso para los creyentes de la triple diosa y la antigua religión.

Era simplemente que la energía de la diosa la había abandonado y la antigua religión que moria.

La antigua religión, como cualquier religión, es una creencia, para los dragones, era el equivalente a la magia de la tierra, la esencia que une todas las cosas, y viviría más allá de la era del hombre.

O al menos, eso era lo que Kilgharrah había dicho una vez, cuando discutían la filosofía de la magia y la creencia.

Esa creencia también fue seguida por los druidas, que hablan de la paz, la armonía entre la tierra y el hombre.

Para las sacerdotisas se basa en la filosofía era el equilibrio sagrado entre los hombres, criaturas y elementos del universo, y deben ser preservado eternamente. En el corazón de la religión es el equilibrio entre el poder sobre la vida y la muerte en sí mismo.

Esta era una creencia que Nimueh sostenía aun después de muerta.

Mientras que la traición de Uther dolió más de lo que podría describir, la muerte de las sacerdotisas no la lastimo tanto como otros podrían imaginar.

En el transcurso de su historia, las sacerdotisas habían hecho cosas terribles para protegerse, se fundieron en la más oscura de la magia. Sacrificios humanos, él lamia, la mandrágora, un ritual para rasgar el velo de los muertos, solo eran ejemplos

Lo cierto que la magia no es una religió, la magia es capaz de afectar y cambiar el mundo, es una firme y poderosa fuerza que se encuentra en la tierra, el aire, el fuego y el agua, se entrelaza en el mismo tejido del mundo.

La guerra por el trono era algo que Uther borro de los libros históricos, Camelot era una tierra rebosante de magia, el castillo fue construido con magia, por lo menos 4 líneas de la ley interceptan en la ciudad, asiéndola muy deseable para los usuarios y criaturas mágicas.

Ella recuerda el pasado, y las decisiones que la llevaron en convertirse en lo que era hoy

**************.****************

Ella recordó poco de su familia, siendo llevada a una edad muy joven para entrenar como sacerdotisa, el palacio era rico y todo gritaba riqueza, las sacerdotisas se habían hundido en la magia más oscura para poder mantener su poder, ellas eran veneradas como reyes, eran prácticamente los reyes en la magia.

Nimueh era buena en varias áreas, pero sobresalió en las ilusiones, también en la magia de la vida y la muerte, se convirtió en la más dotada entre las sacerdotisas, convirtiéndose en la líder y sumo sacerdotisa de la antigua religión

Ella era bella, vanidosa, y arrogante, pero ella también era trabajadora, persistente, y una erudita del corazón, estudio toda la magia que tuvo a su alcance, no limitándose solo a lo que le enseñaron en la isla de los Bienaventurados, También, viajo, estudio en diversos sitios aprendiendo los secretos de la magia.

Su tiempo más memorable era con los druidas, su magia era diferente de la de ella, estaban más en consonancia con el mundo, control sobre sus emociones y armonía con la naturaleza.

También aprendió los peligros de la obsesión, los Druidas no tenían una palabra para esa condición, pero eran los que más sabían acerca de los síntomas.

Usaban palabras como: El odio los consume, sus miedos los ciegan, sus emociones no los dejan entender el plan de la existencia.

Ella podía resumirlo en una sola palabra, Obsesión.

La magia está unida al alma y la voluntad de la persona, a sus intenciones y a sus deseos.

Cuando se hace magia constantemente para un solo propósito, eso tiende a provocar una obsesión en una persona por seguir asiéndolo.

Si una persona solo hacia magia para diversión, se obsesionara de tal modo que no podrá tomar nada en serio y solo desea bromear.

Si la magia es para la guerra, esa persona jamás sabrá paz, como una toxina ansiara la guerra.

Si es solo para ayudar a otros, llegara un punto en que se olvidara de su propia seguridad.

En su opinión, los Druidas sufrían de la parte más suave de la obsesión, buscan la paz incluso cuando sus propias familias están siendo asesinadas

Ella teorizo que el secreto para evitar los peligros de la obsesión era mantener un equilibro, pero la práctica no era tan fácil como sonaba.

Ella nunca fue público con su teoría, nunca pudo probar si era verdad o no, la guerra envolvería su vida de maneras que nunca imagino.

***************.***************

Aeglis era el nombre del rey de Camelot, se dice que su pendiente a la locura comenzó con sus estudios de magia, cualquier experto habría podido decirle que sumergirse en magia tan oscura lo condenaría a la locura.

Aeglis el rey demente, era lo que la gente pensaba cuando el nombre del rey era mencionado, su paranoia, su despotismo y despilfarro traían la ruina al reino.

Temiendo la traición mataba a todo aquel que se susurraba planear una insurrección, también recompensaba la información en oro, un campesino que trabajaba en la casa Pendragon delato a la casa de traición, diciendo como escucho a la familia planear la muerte del rey.

No importa que no había evidencia

No importa que era una mentira.

Unas monedas de oro era lo que costó la vida de una familia.

Él mandó a los hechiceros de la corte para matar a la familia.

Padre, Madre, hermanos, de aquel infierno de fuego solo un joven que había salido de casería quedo con vida.

Ese no sería la muerte más profunda que inicio la guerra, pero si fue lo que inicio el reinado de Uther Pendragon.

Mientras que las demás sacerdotisas permanecían neutral en la guerra, Ella se unió a Uther de manera personal, a lo largo del camino terminaron desarrollando una amistad, es difícil no respetarse cuando se convierten en compañeros de armas.

****************.********************

La guerra fue cruel, sangrienta, y rápida, en el paso de un año tomaron el control de Camelot, las familias nobles que apoyaron a Uther fueron levantadas de tal manera que formaron el nuevo consejo, las familias que se opusieron fueron exterminadas.

Uther, como cabeza de la rebelión, se convirtió en el rey de Camelot.

****************.********************

Era curioso como los tres últimos descendientes del Rey bruta estaban celebrando en el bar la futura coronación de su amigo, varios otros también celebraban con ellos, incluso Tristán du Bois, próximo suegro de Uther.

"Espero que no se te olvide Pendragon, Rey o no, si lastimas a mi hermana tendrás que contestarme" Amenaza entre risas

"En tus sueños Du Bois, ¿O Acaso olvidas quien te destrozo en la arena?"

"Eso solo fue suerte"

"Eso es lo que dicen los perdedores, pero como soy generoso te dejare probarlo cuando desees en la arena"

"Ey cuidado, no queremos perder el rey justo el día de la coronación"

"¿Estas insinuando algo Balinor?" Pregunta el futuro rey.

"Solo que tengas cuidado, tu cabeza puede inflarse tanto que no pasaras por la puerta"

"Ja ja, Te crees tan gracioso"

"Es parte de mi encanto"

"Yo por mi parte disfrutaría el espectáculo, no hay nada más entretenido que viendo a Uther ser arrastrado en la arena" Exclama la sacerdotisa, Nimueh era la expresión de la elegancia y fineza, parecía tan brillante y fuera de lugar en ese bar.

"¿Por qué no jugamos a los dados?" Ofrece Balinor "¿Quién apuesta?"

"Yo no, ¿Me crees un tonto? Sé que usas magia para hacer trampa"

"Eso es mentira, sabes que no tengo el entrenamiento mágico para hacer eso" Una Mentira, Nimueh lo sabía, pero eso no le impedía disfrutar el juego.

"Nadie puede tener esa suerte"

"El secreto es en la muñeca" Se ríe Balinor

"¿Ahora quién es el mal perdedor?" Se ríe Tristán

"Tu calla Dubois"

"¿Acaso tienes miedo?" Ahora se ríe Balinor "Quien imaginaria el gran Uther Pendragon tiene miedo de unos dados"

"Dame aquí, te demostrare"

"No, yo primero" Dice Nimueh "Les enseñare a ustedes hombre inútiles como se tiran los dados"

Las risas eran abundantes esa noche, Balinor realmente era bueno en hacer trampa, pero Nimueh no se quedó atrás, pronto dejaron limpios a los otros en la mesa.

"Tu hiciste algo" Se queja Uther

"¿Qué?" Se ríe el Dragonlord "¿No puedo estornudar?"

"Lo hiciste a propósito"

**************.*******************

Ahora en muerte, puede ver el pasado sin la sensación de odio y traición, era la época en que había sido más feliz, eran sus momentos más atesorados, momentos felices que fueron opacados y casi olvidados por su resentimiento.

Ella los había amado, por eso esa traición era aún más dolorosa, la corona se le subió a la cabeza, se convirtió en un niño malcriado que sentía que era su derecho hacer su deseo, debió ser obvio en la última noche que pasaron juntos.

Era unos días antes de su boda, el rey tenía un año de ser coronado y la ceremonia se había retrasado por un acto de secuestro a la prometida del rey.

La verdad era mucho más terrible pero muy pocas personas estaban enteradas de lo que paso, tomo a la futura reina meses para recuperarse, ahora, una vez más, los preparativos de la boda estaban en todo su esplendor y el castillo estaba lleno de adornos florales, como era la tradición, se ofrece un torneo a la futura reina y comenzarían en cuanto Ygraine llegara a Camelot.

Uther había dormido con muchas mujeres pero solo deseo casar a Ygraine, del punto de vista de la sacerdotisa el era algo hipócrita al declarar su amor eterno a una mujer mientras duerme con otra unas noches antes de su boda.

Salieron a beber esa noche, ella nunca haría algo tan común como emborracharse, y dejar su magia a expensas de sus bajas inhibiciones, era un precio insignificante de tener tanta energía.

Solos en la cámara personal del rey, las manos de Uther recorren su piel y no puede evitar estremecerse, el acaricia su cabeza con una mano, jugando con su cabello entre sus dedos,

"Me encanta tu cabello" Susurra Uther medio borracho "Tan suave, tan oloroso" los dedos acarician suavemente la mejilla "Tan hermosa, pareces perfecta"

"Por supuesto, yo soy perfecta"

"Tan vanidosa" Susurro Uther mientras la huele "Me pregunto que hay debajo de todas esas ilusiones, ese falso rostro falsificado de modo artificial, me pregunto con qué otros encantos me has seducido"

Eso había lastimado, ella era vanidosa, pero ella sabía que era hermosa, y la magia no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Pero no alcanzo a decir nada cuando esas manos estaban despojándola de su vestido.

En retrospectiva, esa debió ser una señal clara de sus sentimientos ante la magia, nunca la entendió por eso la consideraba antinatural, el nunca entendió que la magia era también parte de la naturaleza.

Ella nunca debió perdonar tanto, su rudeza, su desprecio, pero ella también miro sus cualidades, su carisma, su tenacidad, su fuerte creencia, su orgullo.

En su mente nunca dudo que sería buen rey, que a pesar de todo podría ser justo, no hasta que fue muy tarde.

*****************.********************

Vivian está viendo los jardines fuera de la ventana "Viniste" Susurra sin voltear a ver su visitante que aparece en su habitación.

"Tu llamaste" Contesto la otra mujer.

"Ya no puedo continuar con esto Nimueh"

"Te dije que no lo hicieras, Vivian, el comenzar era una locura"

"Nunca te paro antes, Nimueh, ¿Crees que no se en que cama estabas la noche antes de la coronación?"

"No estaba casado, ni yo tampoco" Ella era suma sacerdotisa de la triple diosa, jamás podría casar de todos modos

"Estoy embarazada"

"De Uther" No era una pregunta.

"Morgause descubrió" dijo en tono desesperado

"¿Que?" Pregunta exasperada "Pensé que tenías cuidado, Me prometiste ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Así fue como descubrió Uther, Morgause tuvo acceso a su magia, detecto que estaba embarazada y sabía que no era de su padre" No muy difícil de adivinar, Gorgois ha faltado por 4 meses "Le dijo a Uther, o mejor dicho, le grito, Se puso como loca, estaba histérica, amenazo contarle a Gorgois, a Ygraine, al campesino que limpia los establos del palacio" Su amiga estallo en llanto "No sé qué hacer, Gorgois vendrá la próxima semana, planeaba hacerlo pensar que era el padre"

"Que locura"

"Ella ataco a Uther" Exclama entre lágrimas "El pidió que la mataran, a mi hija"

"¿Bajo qué excusa?" Dice enojada, ignorando las lágrimas de su amiga "Es una mocosa malcriada, pero ella solo tiene 5 años, ¿De que la va a acusar?"

"Gaius la saco de contrabando, la entrego a las sacerdotisas, ya la han instalado como aprendiz"

"¿Qué pasa si dice algo?"

"Le altere los recuerdos antes de que se fuera, ella no recordara nada de la confrontación, trate de hablar con Uther para que reconsidere pero era inútil, y ahora el sabrá que Morgana no es hija de mi esposo"

"¿Morgana?"

"Será niña, mis dones me lo han dicho, ella será fuerte, incluso más fuerte que yo, por eso solicite que vinieras, necesito que selles su magia, no deseo que pase lo mismo que paso con Morgause, no quiero perder a otra hija"

"Si sus dones son tan fuertes, ningún sello servirá, ira rompiendo poco a poco, o puede estallar de pronto como una presa, ese es el peligro con esos sellos, tu pudiste ser entre las sacerdotisas más fuertes si hubieras deseado, si ella hereda esa magia no hay nada que la parará.

"Mientras viva, yo llevare el sello, llevare ese peso, de esa manera puedo mantener su poder oculto hasta que esté más allá de la adolescencia, estas visiones podrían llevarla a la locura si es demasiado joven para entenderla, yo le enseñare después, pero no puedo colocar el sello sola" toma sus manos, y Nimueh mira sus ojos desesperados "¿Me ayudaras?"

"Solo espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo"

********************.*******************

"Más gente a ejecución" No era una pregunta "Ten cuidado Uther, o te conviertes en lo que luchas" No era como a ella le interesara realmente el destino del hombre, pero no le gustaba en lo que se convertía el rey.

"Debí imaginar que tu estarías de su lado" Se burla mientras bebe una copa "Mira este reino, en estos 6 años de reinado a prosperado bajo mi mano, deberían agradecerme, no robando de mi cuando me doy la espalda"

"¿Y no investigaras si fue realmente sir Frederick como asegura el hombre?"

"Mis caballeros nunca intentarían mentir, ellos tienen honor, la alegación es absurda, además, solo era un campesino"

"¿Y no puedes creer en su palabra?"

"Mi padre murió por la palabra de un campesino" Le recuerda Uther a gritos "Mi esposa casi muere por la palabra de un sirviente, ellos no tienen honor, ellos no saben honor, no son nada"

"¿Y yo?" Ella lo mira a los ojos "Yo no tengo un título de nobleza, según tus estándares no soy mejor que una persona común" Ella los había perdido cuando empezó su aprendizaje, para Uther, su familia era totalmente desconocida "¿Yo tampoco soy nada? ¿Tampoco tengo honor?"

Uther no dice nada y solo voltea la vista a la ventana, su rostro era serio pero Nimueh podía reconocer las inseguridades guerreando con la persona fría y orgullosa que él piensa que debe ser.

"¿Uther…?" Susurra mientras se acerca y coloca su mano delicadamente en el hombro del rey.

"Creo que debes irte" Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

La Suma sacerdotisa solo podía ver la puerta en la que había salido el rey, tratando de ignorar la sensación de dolor y abandono que tenía en su pecho.

***********************.**********************

"Uther necesita un hijo, y pronto, han pasado 6 años y su esposa no ha mostrado signos de darle un hijo, los nobles están solicitando la anulación" murmura la mujer "Gaius no puede ocultar por mucho tiempo que la reina es estéril"

"Uther escucha demasiado a esos nobles" Contesta Vivian mientras mese a su hija recién nacida "Su mente se cierra cada vez más, parece que solo Ygraine es capaz de ablandar ese corazón duro actualmente"

"¿Ha venido a verla?" Pregunta mirando a Morgana

"En el bautizo, Gorgois lo nombro él es su padrino"

"¿Ahora eres católica?" Se burla Nimueh "Esa religión se está convirtiendo en un peligro"

"Es la religión de Gorgois, la de Uther"

"Y a este paso, la de Camelot" Se mofa la sacerdotisa "No me agrada esto, creencias pueden romper una nación, si Uther se vuelve más creyente, temo que empezara a quemar gente a la hoguera"

"¿Por qué una hoguera?"

"Algo sobre el fuego que purifica, Es solo un rumor que se utilizara el fuego para limpiar a los herejes" Susurra molesta "Bien, no es como el fuego realmente afectara a gente como nosotros, estamos hablando del problema de nuestra reina"

"Ygraine es una buena reina, es justa, mantiene a Uther en línea, quien sabe cómo sería sin ella, la gente debe estar feliz"

"No todos eran felices"

Ygraine era una buena persona, defendía la causa de la gente común, a pesar de las opiniones de su futuro esposo, pero en el viaje para la boda fue atacada y secuestrada por bandidos, la mantuvieron prisionera esperando sacar dinero del Rey, tardaron solo 3 días en encontrarla, pero el daño era permanente, el estado que la encontraron después de ser rescatada de esos salvajes era innombrable, descubrieron que la persona que la vendió era su propia sirvienta personal, había vendido a su señora por dinero.

Eso paso hace 7 años.

A pesar de todos los intentos, de la magia y de la ciencia, ella nunca podría tener hijos.

Los causantes que quedaron con vida, sufrieron una muerte larga de tortura.

Desde ese día, Uther no tenía ningún problema en la tortura o muerte de mujeres.

"Han venido a mí, como Suma sacerdotisa, a solicitar que use la magia para conseguir un hijo, yo acepte, ya está confirmado, él bebe nacerá en 7 meses, será en julio, será un niño del verano"

"Es un riesgo muy alto, Para que una vida nazca, otra debe morir"

"Ofrecí mi vida"

"!¿Qué?¡" Exclama asombrada

"He ofrecido mi vida, por el nacimiento de un heredero al trono"

"Esa es locura, sé que tu tenías un interés en él, pero nunca me imaginé, tú no eres tan sacrificada, Nimueh"

"Esta es mi decisión"

"No importa, aunque tu ofrezcas, es la diosa quien determinara el sacrificio, No sabemos quién morirá"

"No puedo pararlo, es mi destino hacer esto"

"Nimueh…"

"Los druidas lo profetizaron, pero yo ya lo sabía, Un rey vendrá, nacido de la magia, que traerá una nueva edad de oro"

"Unirá las tierras de Albión y creara una era de paz" susurra "También las he escuchado, y siento como el tiempo se acerca, esto es algo que esta profetizado"

"No puedo parar, ahora ya es tarde para parar"

"Entonces no puedo hacer nada, ese niño es nacido de la magia, de tu magia, eso no puede estar sin consecuencias, es imposible que no sea mágico"

"Sera mi hijo, Uther no sabe, no le diría de todos modos, Selle su magia, a diferencia de Morgana, dudo que pueda romper el sello por sí mismo, si lo dejo permanecerá por siempre, Nadie tendrá que enterarse"

"Todos nosotros, que hemos nacido con esta bendición, tienen que obedecer reglas, no importa si está sellado o no, si rompe esas reglas, será juzgado de la misma manera ante los ojos de la triple diosa y será considerado un traidor, el juicio del Disir es cruel."

"Nunca será un traidor, es él rey que fue y será" Alega sin escuchar sus reclamos "Este es mi destino, ya es muy tarde para parar"

****************:********************

"Buen día Mi reina" con los años había hecho una amistad con la reina, ahora ella era agradecida que no volvió a dormir con Uther después de esa noche antes de la boda, sería algo incómodo de otra manera

"Nimueh" Saluda feliz "¿Y esta niña?"

"Ella es mi nueva aprendiz"

"Es hermosa, ¿Cómo te llama?" Pregunta la Reina

"Amy mi señora" Contesta la niña de 10 años, ella era una niña hermosa, ojos azules y cabello negro, estaba bien arreglada y tenía un bonito vestido, pero claro, Nimueh era su maestro, la vanidad era un pecado que ella era orgullosa de ser culpable, y nunca dejaría a un estudiante lucir menos que perfecto en su presencia.

"Amy, un nombre hermoso"

"Es corto para Amarillys" Contesta Nimueh "Nombre distinguido, la llevare a la isla de los bienaventurados dentro de unos meses, deseo que aprenda primero de los druidas que viven cerca de Camelot"

"Donde están sus padres"

"Muertos mi señora"

"Rescate a ella y su hermana de un ataque de bandidos, en el valle de los reyes caídos"

"Ese lugar se infesta de bandidos, no importa cuántos caballeros se manden a esa zona" Se queja la mujer mientras acaricia su vientre, a 5 meses de embarazo ya era notorio y él bebe empezaba a moverse.

"Este lugar cada día está más sobrio, Amy, ¿Podrías ir afuera a conseguir unas flores para la reina? Pregúntale a las sirvientas donde encontrarlas" la niña solo asintió y salió de la habitación"

"No creo que era necesario"

"¿Cómo estás?" Pregunta ignorando el comentario de la reina.

"Mejor de lo que podía esperar, algunos días son mejor que otros, pero…" Ella no termino la oración, pero Nimueh entendida lo que quería decir, no era fácil, este era un embarazo mágico, nacido de la magia, Ygraine no tenía magia y estaba desgastando a la reina.

"Es mejor que selle su magia ahora, está provocando conflicto y puede ser peligroso"

"¿Puedes hacerlo cuando incluso cuando no ha nacido? ¿No será peligroso para Arthur?"

"Es más fácil de lo que crees, su magia no es muy grande por lo que no causara ningún problemas, es más fácil ahora que después de nacer, sobre todo porque la heredo de mí, me reconoce y eso lo hará más fácil" Y luego se ríe "¿Arthur?"

"Bien, el hechizo especifico un varón" Era probablemente el único hijo que ella tendría, a Ygraine no le importaba pero Uther ocupaba un varón, por lo que el hechizo especifico que nacería un varón "Cada día me siento más débil, Tengo el presentimiento que no alcanzare a sostener a mi hijo"

Nimueh no dijo nada, ella no quería admitirlo, Vivian era una de las pocas que sabía que ella no tenía poder en determinar qué vida será sacrificada, el equilibrio debe mantenerse, pero ella no podía saber cuál era el precio.

***************.*******************

"¿Qué tal te pareció el castillo?"

"Es muy grande" Contesta la niña "La reina es agradable"

"Si, ella es agradable" Susurra "Te traje por que deseo mostrarte algo" dice mientras señala un punto en la pared, en la parte de atrás del castillo "Ves algo" la niña observa y toca la pared.

"Hay algo escrito, oculto entre las grietas"

"Estos son símbolos de protección, Camelot es una ciudad altamente mágica, el castillo en sí mismo fue construido por un hechicero muy poderoso usando magia"

"Es una barrera de protección" Contesta Admirada "Es parte de un conjunto, deben haber varios más"

"Protege contra criaturas mágicas y algunos ataques mágicos, se tiene que hacer un ritual para consolidarlas cada año, pero debido a su ubicación geográfica, aun sin ningún mantenimiento, las protecciones tardarían alrededor de 20 años en caer, es realmente una creación sorprendente, el rey anterior tubo muchos defectos, pero era un genio en esta magia, Incluso la protección en la isla de los Bienaventurados caería en dos años"

Era una pena que Uther, en su afán de borrar su historia, destruyo mucho de las teorías e invenciones del hombre, esto podía ser el único vestigio que había existido, la toma del castillo fue una verdadera lucha dado que afecto varios de sus ataques era suerte que estaba afinada más a criaturas que a hechiceros.

"Si lo deseas, puedes participar en el ritual de consolidación"

"¿Puedo?" Su sonrisa era destellante, y sus ojos brillaban con placer

"Claro, ¿No deseas ser la mejor maestra en runas?" Se ríe la sacerdotisa "Lo realizaremos en la celebración de Yule" La fecha más cercana era a finales de octubre, cuando él entre los muertos estaba en su momento más débil, y Ella no podía dejar la isla, quien sabe lo que las otras sacerdotisas harían, es capaz sacrifiquen a alguien o abran el velo para todo lo que sabía si ella no estaba allí, mejor esperar las celebraciones de Yule.

***************:*********************

"Te dije que habría un precio, te advertí"

"Mi esposa, mi querida Ygraine, nunca dijiste que era ella la que tendría que morir"

"No fui quien tomó la decisión"

"Tú la mataste, ¿Por qué? ¿Era eso lo que pretendías todos estos años?

"¿Qué?" Pregunta asombrada mientras Uther saca su espada y la amenaza.

"Me sedujiste, esperaste todos estos años, ¿Era esto lo que planeabas? ¿Deseabas convertirte en reina? Gaius tenía razón, nunca debí confiar en ti"

"Uther eso es locura"

"¿O planeas controlar a mi hijo?" murmura cada vez más enojado "Debí saberlo, todo este tiempo has conspirado contra mí, yo era un iluso al creerte, en caer en tu ilusión" la ataca, Nimueh utiliza su magia para lanzar contra la pared, dejando caer la espada.

"No fue mi decisión, es la orden de la antigua religión, para que el equilibrio se mantenga, si una vida es concebida, otra debe morir en su lugar"

"Tu religión no es nada más que engaños para torcer la mente" Declara enojado mientras se levanta "La magia quito a mi esposa, te pedí, mi vida antes que la de ella" Susurra con dolor "Yo debí de morir, su magia me ha traicionado, de ahora en adelante no abra magia en Camelot"

"No puedes hacer eso, es ridículo"

"Yo borre el pasado de Camelot y reconstruí este País con mis manos, y con estas manos expulsare la magia de mi reino" Exclama con decisión "¡Vete!"

"¿Qué? No puedes hacharme, olvidas con quien hablas, soy sumo sacerdotisa de la antigua religión, no puedes trátame como un sirviente"

"En honor al pasado, dejare que te vallas, pero te advierto Nimueh, te buscare, te quitare lo más preciado como tú lo hiciste conmigo"

Nimueh nunca se olvidaría de la mirada de odio que tenían sus ojos, y ella no hizo más que huir.

***************************.************************

Nimueh recogía sus cosas rápidamente, no dudaba que Uther mandaría gente a buscarla, ella esperaría a que el dolor de la muerte de su esposa no fuera tan fuerte antes de volver a intentar hablar con él, por mientras paso por el campamento Druida a recoger las pocas pertenencias que tenía.

"Por favor, llévanos contigo" Amarillys se aferró a su brazo mientras que su hermano esperaba en la entrada de la tienda"

Nimueh trato de no demostrarlo, pero ella amaba niños, ella había recolectado a varios niños huérfanos y los dejó en ese campo druida, pero Amarillys y Phillip eran especiales para ella, aunque solo habían sido unos meses ella los amaba como una madre a un hijo, era por eso que no los quería dejar en la isla de los Bienaventurados, tan fríos y arrogantes no era diferente de la corte de Camelot.

"Es mejor si me voy sola"

"No seremos molestia, quiero ir contigo, por favor" lloraba la niña y Nimueh casi accede, pero estarían más seguros lejos de ella.

"Regresare cuando sea más seguro" dice mientras abraza a la niña

"No, No, por favor"

"Phillip, cuida a tu hermana, volveré por ustedes después"

Ella salió, pero no volvió a la isla.

Paso meses antes de que se enterara del verdadero nivel de odio que Uther tenía para todo aquello que fuera mágico

La gran purgación no fue repentina, pero la masacre en la isla de los Bienaventurados si lo fue, Uther conocía la isla, las defensas, Nimueh le había dicho, él había estado ahí, Uther utilizo a los hechiceros que le servían junto con sus caballeros para destruir la isla.

Cuando ella volvió el lugar había sido saqueado, Uther aprovecho las festividades del Samhain, todo lo que se salvo era lo que se encontraba escondido en la cueva.

Esos mismos hechiceros que le ayudaron fueron ejecutados dos meses después.

Le tomo un año asesinar a los DragonLord, secuestrando a sus familias y obligándolos a matar sus dragones

Lo peor fue descubrir el campo druida quemado, ella sabía que no habían sobrevivido, todos murieron quemados.

Tomo 2 años para que la gente se diera cuenta de que no importaba si eran inocentes o si eran niños, si tenían magia tenían que morir, la Gran purgación fue cruel, y muchos inocentes murieron, la gran cantidad de magia ahora se reunía a los hechiceros restantes, ella misma era más fuerte con cada día que pasaba, hazañas que antes eran intensas ahora las realizaba con facilidad.

Pero su odio la consumía cada vez más, para su crédito tomo años que cayera en su locura, y no callo precisamente en obsesión, pero cualquier enseñanza que aprendiera con los Druidas desapareció.

Ella maldijo la línea de Uther, el jamás tendría nietos, incluso si muere no tendría nietos en otra vida, ella no sabía que serían 3 Pendragon en esa maldición, ni le hubiera importado, si por algún milagro, o por destino, en otra vida, naciera algún niño, entonces la línea seria desgraciada moriría unas generaciones después, la única manera de romper la maldición sería un niño nacido de amor con un ser mágico.

Ella sabía que pagaría caro eso era un precio digno de pagar.

Ella esperaría, se vengaría, tomaría lo que Uther consideraba querido antes de matarlo

*********************.***************************

Tomo más de 20 años como ella predijo para que Camelot se convirtiera en el banquete de cada ser Mágico, Uther en su ignorancia pensó que había logrado erradicar la magia del reino, que equivocado estaba, ahora el castillo había perdido cualquier protección, ella podría empezar su venganza.

El monstruo de agua y tierra era básico, solo era el primer platillo del menú, ella quería que Uther sufriera, esta era solo una advertencia, el agua era bebida por todos en Camelot, no distinguiría nobles de plebeyos, y la criatura solo podría ser destruido con magia y espada, esa era la belleza.

La primera vez que vio a Merlín deseo matarlo, ¿Cómo podría un hechicero ayudar a la línea Pendragon? No era más que un traidor a sus ojos, envenenarlo fue ridículamente fácil, fue fácil hacerlo caer en sus ilusiones y una cara bonita.

Ver a Arthur fue diferente, parte de ella lo odio, pero parte de ella recordó que fue ella quien produjo su vida, fue su magia, que aun sellada, resonaba con la propia, ella sabía que el destino de Arthur no caería ahí, la antigua religión no dejaría morir al futuro rey tan fácil.

El caballero negro fue una obra maestra, traer a Tristan dubois debió ser mas difícil, pero su poder había aumentado tanto que era apenas una incomodidad.

La visita a Uther le probo como ella podría ir donde desea, ella fue por un tiempo hechicera de la corte, conocía pasajes que Uther no podría imaginar, muchos de ellos los había creado ella misma.

Uther no había mejorado desde la última vez que se vieron, 21 años y su odio empeoro en vez de mejorar, se había convertido en un déspota, en un tirano, el hipócrita, aun llorando por su esposa, ¿Cuántas veces engaño mientras estaba viva?

Pero eso había removido sentimientos que ella tenía enterradas, memorias donde eran amigos, memorias donde podían reír, bromear, eran libres. De haber sabido lo que sucedería, ella nunca lo hubiera hecho, toda esa sangre derramada, sus niños que ella adopto, sus amigos con los que peleo e hizo amistad, las otras sacerdotisas que eran sus hermanas, todos murieron por el decreto de la antigua religión, para el nacimiento de dos niños

Arthur, que era su hijo también, quien nació de los tres.

Y Emrys, ella fue estúpida al no reconocerlo, se había olvidado de las enseñanzas de los druidas, pero Emrys era tan inocente, todo ese poder y ningún conocimiento, tan fácil de manipular bailando al son de todo mundo, de Arthur, de Uther, Gaius, del gran dragón, era una vergüenza que el príncipe de la magia sea tratado de esa manera. El llego, exigiendo hacer un trato

_Su vida vale más que la mía_

¿No eran esas sus palabras?, niño idiota, ¿Qué no recuerda lo primera cosa que el gran dragón le dijo? Ambos son caras de la misma moneda, una mitad no puede vales más que la otra mitad, ese modo de pensar era ridículo.

Le dio lo que quería, no sabía quién sería el sacrificio pero era obvio que no sería Emrys, la magia jamás escogería a su hijo como sacrificio, sabía que regresaría.

Ella vio la confrontación con Kilgharrah, la confrontación la hizo reír, por lo menos esta vez vendría como ser humano y no como peón del destino.

A pesar de su poder para predecir el futuro jamás habría imaginado todo lo que ocurrió, su arrogancia la cegó, Merlín no era más fuerte que ella en ese momento, el tenia energía, pero ella tenía la habilidad y el conocimiento, juntos podrían haber hecho rey a Arthur, ella podría enseñarle, eran demasiado valiosos.

Pero Emrys era demasiado joven para entender, y ella demasiado orgullosa para explicar, ¿Por qué nadie podía entender que no tenía voto en las decisiones de la antigua religión? Ella fue la que perdió todo por la antigua religión, su familia, su hogar, todo porque fue decretado por el destino.

Y al final ella fue el sacrificio

Y su alma ahora ronda en la isla

Ella vio como su muerte destruyo la última protección de la isla, como las criaturas buscaban refugio en las ruinas, ella vio a Morgana sacrificar a su hermana, y abrir el velo del mundo.

¿Me llamaste cruel y mezquina? Eso era una risa, ¿Ahora qué piensas después de ver a Morgana? Ella desenterró las prácticas más crueles, más oscuras que nunca debieron de ver la luz.

Obsesión, eso era el centro de todo, no había nadie para enseñarles equilibrio.

A la antigua religión no le importa quién viva, solo el equilibrio.

Pero ahora la antigua religión muere, porque no había gente que recordara la enseñanza, pocos tenían una idea de lo que significaba.

El Disir ha Muerto.

No hay sacerdotes o sacerdotisas.

Ese era su único consuelo, la magia viviría por siempre, era parte del mundo y estará siempre, pero los lazos de la antigua religión que la ataban desaparecerían, formaban algo nuevo, y quizás en ese momento, ella pueda ser libre.

Fin

La información es sacada de Merlin Wiki, aunque no tienen mucho detalle sobre las costumbres o creencias de la antigua religión.

Admito que aproveche el reto para sacar la historia de Nimueh que será usada como base para otras historias. Tengo planeado escribir tres de Merlin, ella no será el personaje central pero si toma un papel importante. La primera ya está publicada, la otra es un ¿Qué si? Y la última será un crossover en era moderna, mil años después de la muerte de Arthur.

Nimueh es un personaje que me encanta, es una lástima que su potencial para fic es bajo porque ella está destinada a morir al final de la primera temporada, su muerte tiene como objetivo abrir las energías de Merlin de la vida y la muerte, completamente inútil ya que Merlin nunca las uso. Ella es bastante razonable en comparación a Morgause, o peor, Morgana, y nadie puede decir que Mordred era muy racional al final de la serie.

Lo que más ha costado de la historia es la escena inexistente en el que se conocen Balinor, Uther y Nimueh, cada vez que trato de imaginarla la mente me queda en blanco, hay algunas ideas, y algunas conversaciones pero nada suficiente para poner por escrito, por lo que me van a perdonar que me salte esa parte, pero era la única manera que saliera el capítulo.

Morgana y Arthur son casi la misma edad, pero no sé quién es mayor, lo más probable es que sea la menor y fue concebida después de la muerte de la madre de Arthur, pero, como no tengo el mejor concepto de Uther y creo que debe morir una muerte agonizante, puede ser que también engañe a su esposa y aumente la demanda de Morgana al trono. Si Ella era mujer y menor que Arthur, no importa si era hija de Uther, su demanda al trono seria falsa, pero también su mente estaba tan torcida en ese entonces que no creo que ese detalle importara.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y dejen Review, porfis, alimenta mi inspiración.


End file.
